See You Through These Eyes Of Mine
by September Wolves
Summary: SLASH Supernatural AU.Loki knows brothers aren't supposed to be that close,but Thor's the only person he has in this cold world.They're hunters and Loki doesn't truely get the picture until he turns into a monster and Thor becomes hellbent on killing him.


**AN: I know I haven't updated in like over a year...So sorry for those who were so keen on seeing a new chapter of my stories...I just had a really small crisis and there was just too much stress...and I really didn't feel like writing anything. It's over thank god and I think I'm back to updating now but now frequently. because I have school and there are two major tests coming up. This is for the Avengers movie. YES, I have seen it and it's AWESOME. NO SPOILERS. **

**_PS: CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO POST ON LIVEJOURNAL_?**

**RATING: T (THIS CHAPTER)**

**PAIRING: THOR/LOKI, LOKI/TONI (female Tony Stark), STEVE/TONI, COULSON/CLINT**

**SUMMARY: Supernatural AU. Loki knows brothers aren't supposed to be that close, but Thor's the only person he has in a world full of killers. They hunt monsters for a living. Loki doesn't truely get the picture until he turns into one and there's one more person hellbent on killing him. **

* * *

**Chapter one:**

_Past_

_Loki got kicked out of Odin's house when he was sixteen. It was two weeks after his birthday when Odin came home to find Loki sitting atop Thor's thighs. The boys happened to be kissing. Things became a blur of agony and loud noises after Odin backhanded him across the face._

_"You get out of my house! You're not my son anymore!"_

_"Father, it wasn't his fau-"_

_"Go to your room, Thor!"_

_"What in gods name is going on here? Odin, why is Loki bleeding?" Frigga sounded alarmed._

_The noises suddenly died out when the heavy oak front door slammed in Loki's face. Through the foggy glass, he could still make out Odin's angry red face; still see Thor's wild gestures. He could almost taste his mother's distress, like the bitter scent of fresh tears on his tongue. Or maybe that was just him. Loki took a step back and realized in his haste to get out, he hadn't even put on socks and shoes. There was a crumbled twenty dollar bill in his left pocket mixed with that stupidly heavy amulet Thor had gotten him for his birthday. Loki fought off the urge to laugh._

_Hugging his shirt close to his body, he made his way to the nearest bus station._

* * *

**Present day, Stanford.**

"So, that's your story? You only had twenty dollars when you were kicked out of the house and now you're graduating Stanford? forgive me for not believing that dude." the muscular blonde and the beautiful brunet girl sitting across the table laugh in a not so friendly way but Loki only raises one thin brow, lips upturned in amusement.

"Believe what you like, gentlemen." he says lightly, laying his cards on the table. It's another royal flush and he collects the money with a satisfied smirk, winking at the girl. She winks back, pink tongue wetting her ruby lips. The blonde is sputtering in disbelief.

"Well, I've had a lovely time. Shall we call it a day then?" he stands and extends his hand to the brunet girl. She takes it with a devious smile and they are almost out the door when Loki hears an angry yell.

"Looks like they've found your stash of royal flushes under the cushion." Toni sings in his ear. Loki levels her with a flat look. Before he can say anything, there's a large meaty hand on his shoulder. Loki turns with a sharp smile.

"Problem?"

"Let's take this outside, trickster." the blonde growls, fingers digging into Loki's shoulder.

Five minutes later, Toni gingerly pulls some wet wipes out of her oversized purse and Loki accepts them with a small grunt. He wipes his bloody knuckles and tosses the dirty tissues next to the blonde man's unconscious form. Toni pokes him with a pointed stiletto. The man whimpers.

"Is it still alive? You didn't have to be so harsh." she points out. Loki shrugs, sweeps his hair behind his ears and wraps an arm around her waist.

"He reminds me of someone I really want to punch, that's all."

It's nearly midnight when they get back to their little apartment near campus. Loki strips down and gets in the shower. Toni invites herself in after five minutes.

"When are you going to tell me the stories behind your tattoos?" Toni breaks the comfortable post coital silence and drapes herself over Loki's chest on their bed. "And when are you going to tell me why I had to get a weird one as well?"

She traces the thick coil of the snake Loki has on his right shoulder absently. Loki's feather light touch on her arm tightens for a second.

"What if I told you that tattoo was for your own safety? Like something to protect you when i'm not with you." he can hardly tell her it's an anti-possession tattoo that will protect her from demon possession. Even the great mind of Antonia Howard stark would probably not believe that. And she believed in a lot of things-like how the school cafeteria was really run by aliens because there was no way every baby carrot in her salad was the same size. She also believed that the guy who lived downstairs, Steve Rogers, was really a 90year old saint disguised as a store owner.

"Cool." Toni says and kisses him.

* * *

Loki is out of bed in half a second, his hand closing around the handle of the silver blade under the carpet. This is the reason Loki never lets Toni clean the apartment because she would find more than enough illegal weapons to prove that her boyfriend wasn't really a student. She doesn't mind really, the not cleaning bit. He glances over at Toni. She's still sleeping soundly, long legs tangled in their sheets. It's three in the morning. Loki closes the bedroom door behind him.

The intruder is really not trying to muffle their noise but Loki stays in the shadows, his footfalls nearly impossible to hear. He sees a silhouette in the kitchen and springs into action. There's a short grunt of surprise from the intruder and Loki drops a kick to the back of the man's knees. They fall to the ground and his knife meets flesh. There is a hiss of pain and the man flips on top of Loki, hands like iron shackles around his wrists. Something falls off the kitchen table and the sound of shattering glass is deafening in the silent room. For a second, they both freeze, breathing heavily. Loki knees the man in the crotch in retaliation, uses his legs to flip them over but his knife goes flying into the dark. The man grunts in pain and lands a punch to Loki's jaw.

Their positions flip again and Loki finds himself pinned under two hundred pounds of muscle, the cold kitchen tiles digging into his spine.

"At ease, baby brother." Thor sounds somewhat amused and out of breath. Loki opens his mouth to speak but a loud hollow clang interrupts him and Thor drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh my god. Did I just hit your brother?" Toni's face is deathly pale and she's clutching a cooking pan tightly to her chest. Thor groans and Loki can't help the hysterical laughter that bubbles out of his chest.

"I've always wanted to do that." he confesses to Toni. She helps him up, her grip still tight around her weapon.

"I meant no harm." Thor sounds reproachful once he's woken up. Loki hands him the ice pack wordlessly. He keeps his face expressionless. Toni has put down the pan but its still within easy reach.

"How'd you find me?" Loki finally asks.

"Fury tipped me off."

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you about something. In private." Thor pleads. Toni glances between the brothers. Loki wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her." he says finally. Thor's mouth opens and closes like he wants to argue. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"It's about dad." Thor says and Loki tenses. "He hasn't been home for a while."

"So? He's never home."

"He was on a hunting trip when he went missing."

A beat of silence follows. Loki clenches his jaw. "Toni, we are going to discuss this outside. You stay, ok?"

Loki throws a jacket over Toni's shoulders and kisses her on the forehead. She looks highly doubtful.

"Just don't wake the neighbors."

They take the stairs down in silence. Odin's old Crown Imperial is parked outside. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"He let you have it?" he asks. Thor grunts in affirmation.

"Spit out whatever you came to say and leave. I have classes tomorrow." Loki crosses his arms and glares.

Thor tucks his hands into his jeans and peers at him from under his blonde lashes. It's a painfully familiar gesture and Loki feels his heart twist.

"Do you still hate-"

"Say what you came to say and LEAVE."

Thor looks crestfallen. "Ok. Dad's in real trouble. He's been missing for three weeks now. I called every cell phone, checked with every hunter in the area. Nothing. It was like he just vanished. Then the other day, I found this on the motel bed."

Thor pulls out a small jar. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"What, pickled olives?"

"It's an eye, Loki. Dad's eye. Someone took out one of dad's eyes and snuck into the motel and put it on my bed."

Loki ducks his head, taking the tiny jar and hoping Thor can't see his face. He's not supposed to feel that savage sense of satisfaction. Thor's breath is fanning around him like fog. Loki steadies himself and looks up into his big brothers face.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD ENOUGH? I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A FIC FOR THE AVENGERS...IT'S KINDA WEIRD...ARE THEY TOO OCC?**

**MORE?**


End file.
